Family law
by Spikeyhabits
Summary: Buffy is ressurected. Season 6 in my deluded la la land.


Title: Family law 

Author: Spikeyhabits

Rating: PG  –  PG-13

Pairing: Spike/Buffy

Disclaimer: Alas i don't own any of the characters in Buffy the vampire slayer. The God like Joss owns everything i just borrow them for my own amusement. So don't sue.

Spoilers: Not really a few i suppose from the beggining of season 6

Feedback: Much appreciated

Authors note: It seem that when i upload this all of my beautiful paragraphs disappear, so don't complain to me when character dialogue is on the same line and stuff cos i can't change that. 

Family law

"Spike please just one more game," moaned the brunette teenager.

"No nibblet" Spike replied forcefully "I'm skint thanks to you". Dawn couldn't help but giggle at the vampire's annoyed expressions. "It's not funny, I've been playing this game for over a century and a pint size teenager is beating me hands down".

"Pint size, whatever Spike I'm way taller then you" Dawn bit back moodily.

"What, your no way as tall as me" The British vampire leapt up from the sofa he had been lounging on. Dawn rolled her eyes "Okay calm down, you have serious issues with your height". Normally the blonde vampire would throw back a searing remark but Passions had captured his attention. Dawn sighed and went to get a glass of water, now Spike's favourite soap had started it would be near impossible to get any sort of response from him. The only sound in the house was the drip of a tap and the muttering of "Don't trust him you moron".

    "Yay i got one did you see that honey?" Anya called over to her fiancé. Xander was caught in a struggle with two fledgling vampires and didn't hear her. "Ahn a little help here" Xander choked out to his girlfriend as one of the vampires began to strangle him. Anya had long since sat down on one of the tombstones; she took no notice of her husband to be and instead began to mumble to herself in a panicky fashion. "Okay then, you just carry on sitting there while i choke to death," muttered a nearly unconscious Xander. Ten minutes later and Xander emerged victorious, well one vampire had got bored and went to find a more subdued victim and the other being a bit of an idiot stepped back into a tree and actually staked it's self. Xander lay down for a well-deserved rest; that entire running had been very tiring. "Oh crap" Anya virtually screamed finally coming out of her daze "i knew i had forgotten something". 

"Huh?" said a tired and confused Xander. Anya didn't reply instead showing more stamina a human should have Anya raced away into the night. It was pitch black in the cemetery, if it wasn't for the occasional rambling of "the poor money" Xander never would of been able to follow the ex vengeance demon.

      "We should really be patrolling you know" Tara said to her fellow Wiccan, as she tried to stand up from the grassy cemetery floor. "No stay a little longer. Its nice and warm down here" pouted Willow.

"Okay i suppose but we should at least pretend we're looking for vampires", replied Tara as she snuggled up to her girlfriend.

"Here vampy vampy vampy" called out Willow playfully "see no vampires at all".

"Well you probably scared them off" Tara replied.

"Yes because a vampire would be so scared of us slayerette extraordinaire" Willow said sarcastically.

"Hey we're doing our best" Tara reassured Willow " Anyway between the Buffybot and Spike Sunnydale's safe"

"I know" Willow said smiling towards Tara. The tender moment was disrupted by two hazy figures running past them.

"That sounded like Xander and Anya" Willow observed "come on we better follow them". Both wiccans raced off to follow the gradually building conga line.

     "Evil vampires beware," quipped the Buffybot as it searched for evil vampires to slay. There was a rustling from behind one of the bushes. " Come on, there's a pet shop nearby that got a new supply of kittens today" a fledgling vampire said to another. " I hope your not going to do anything bad" the Buffybot said as she rounded the bush facing the two surprised vampires. "Slayer" hissed one of the vampires as, they both jumped into fighting stances. At that exact moment four figures ran past the group. The Buffybot turned when she heard them, immediately recognising them. " Hey guys" the Buffybot cheerily called out turning her back on her enemies. Any brave vampire (or stupid vampire) would have used the distraction to attack the slayer/robot but the cowardly vampires instead ran after the retreating group. The Bot's cheery grin turned into a frown "Hey you better not hurt my friends" she yelled as she joined the group. 

      "He, he, he seems to be a false alarm" Anya laughed nervously a few hours later. The group were now assembled inside the Magic Box. Anya had checked the windows and doors, and double checked _and triple checked._Anya looked up into the faces of three cranky scoobies and one always-cheerful robot. "Better safe then sorry" The ex-vengeance demon said absent mindedly as she lovingly stroked the money she had rescued from the shop till. " Yeah and could someone tidy up the piles of ash on the floor" Anya asked expectantly looking at her three friends, who in turn looked at the Buffybot, who just stared at them all smiling. Ten minutes later Anya had grudgingly tidied up the vampire remains. Tara stifled a yawn "what time is it?" Xander checked his watch "Whoa nearly two o clock, i guess our investigating took a lot of time" Xander said pointedly to Anya. "Yeah i think that's enough excitement for one night," Willow said as she headed for the exit. 

"So we're still coming over tomorrow, to watch movies right?" Xander asked as he and Anya followed Willow and Tara to the exit of the store. "Yeah sure" Willow replied taking Tara's hand. 

"We'll bring the movies, yeah?" Xander asked.

"Hmm, err maybe we'll get the movies" Willow said cringing at the thought of watching Xander's and Anya's choice of films: King Richard and A LOT of porn. It looked like Xander was about to argue but Anya butted in " Yeah you get the movies, bye see you tomorrow" Anya said as she practically pulled Xander away.

"Okay, you get the movies" Xander said begrudgingly as he was pulled away down the street.

"Bye guys" Willow and Tara called out to the couple before heading towards the summer's residence.

        Willow and Tara let themselves into the house they now lived in. From the light of the still blaring television the two Wicca's could make out two figures curled up asleep on the sofa. "Aww they look adorable," cooed Tara at the sight of Dawn cuddling her big bad protector. "Lets not wake them up just yet" Willow said as she covered up the sofa with a blanket. 

"Come on baby lets go to bed" Willow said as she led her girlfriend upstairs.

        Whistler was nervous, he didn't like getting mixed up in business with slayers, and it usually ended up with him getting threatened with various sharp weapons. He was pretty sure that when Buffy found out she had to leave heaven to avert another apocalypse she wouldn't be happy. "I always get the messy jobs," Whistler muttered to himself while he waited for the slayer. Suddenly a small figure materialised in front of him, with their back turned. Whistler took a step towards the petite slayer when suddenly she spun around and shoved him against the wall "Whoa, down slayer" choked out Whistler. The slayer backed down when she recognised the familiar demon. "Where am i and what am i doing here?" demanded the pissed off slayer. "Okay we're at a meeting point for the powers that be, and also remember that I'm just the messenger, so if i tell you..."

"Cut the crap Whistler what am i doing here?" Buffy said slowly but forcefully.

"Oh i can see you're not in a good mood so I'll just jump straight to it, in short Buffy your going back to Sunnydale"

AN : Dun dun dun, so you've finished reading this and you think you've read it all before. Well your wrong because in the following chapters you'll see for yourself that Sunnydale is different. How you ask, welllll i don't want to give it away but look for these in following chapters:

The way Spike is treated has changed Where people live has changed Think about all the horrible things that happened in season 6 most of them won't happen in this story. Old characters returning. Some new interest in Spike well Buffy has to have some competition 


End file.
